1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for releasing or jettisoning loads either in the field of aviation or simply in material handling and other industrial or commercial applications. More particularly, this invention is directed to provide improved means for releasing or jettisoning a load according to two completely different methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the devices proposed heretofore for releasing or jettisoning a load either from aircrafts or from handling machines differ widely from one type to another.
In the case of a load carried under an aircraft, it is generally required, in order to meet certain safety regulations, to duplicate the jettisoning means so that the load can be released by operating either of two devices (or possibly, of course, both of them).